


Sleepy Injuries

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley is a Softie, Fluff, M/M, zira is jumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Early morning cuddles for Crowley, don't exactly go to plan.





	Sleepy Injuries

Crowley groaned as he came to the brink of consciousness, it was too early to be awake. As he pried open his still tired eyes, he found Zira all tangled amongst the sheets, and fast asleep. He blinked at the angel’s form, the angel that rarely slept, but then he remembered how exhausted he had been. The demon turned his head, looking out the window, by the looks of things it was still early, hmm good, there’s a bit more time to cuddle before Zira got up to open the shop.

Moving slowly, as to not wake the angel, he shifted closer. The moment he placed his hand on Zira’s arm, that turned into his biggest mistake. Aziraphale startled awake, and accidentally elbowed the demon square in the nose. The demon groaned and fell back into the mattress, holding his nose.

Aziraphale quickly turned himself, concerned when he heard the demon’s groan. Crowley laid in the bed, with the look of shock on his face. “Crowley, my dear, I’m so sorry.” Aziraphale said softly.

“It’s okay, my angel, it was my fault. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Aziraphale sat up in the bed, completely ignoring what the demon had said, “I will get you some ice.” He went to shuffle out of the bed, but Crowley quickly got up, and pulled him back down onto the bed.

Crowley clicked his fingers, and an ice-pack appeared in his hand. “I’ve got it, angel. I’m okay.”

“I am so… so… sorry.” The angel whimpered softly.

Crowley sighed as he overlooked the angel’s face, he looked as if he was about to cry, “Oh angel, come here.”

Aziraphale shifted closer, Crowley wrapped one arm around the angel, holding him tight to his chest. “It’s okay, angel. I’m alright.” He pulled them both down back onto the mattress, the angel attempted to talk, Crowley interrupting him, “Shh, close your eyes. Rest darling. Go back to sleep." 

"What about the shop?" The angel yawned all of a sudden. 

"Forget the shop for the moment. Just sleep and cuddle." 

Zira closed his eyes, and for the first time in a long time, he fell back to sleep curled up against the demon’s chest.


End file.
